


outtake: descriptions

by lonelyghosts



Series: we will make a new world [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Lowercase, Outtakes, no real characters really? just descriptions of them, this is essentially a hc dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghosts/pseuds/lonelyghosts
Summary: image descriptions below the cut!
Series: we will make a new world [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138523
Kudos: 17





	outtake: descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> this is an outtake of the second chapter of 'so this is the world, it is beautiful' when user 'mikelesbian' makes a big long post about the gods with accompanying pictures. i dont do digital art so i couldnt enclose said pictures, and the image descriptions ended up being very long, but i figured id put them on here somewhere just for those who wanted to see them
> 
> this is all written 'in character' so its 1) all in lowercase and 2) has the op inject some of her own opinions in theere

image one, the knight of blood aka karkat vantas. he is a broad-shouldered troll of average height with short, slightly wavy black hair and small, nubby horns. he is sixteen years old and states that he will turn seventeen in june. he has on a pale grey turtleneck sweater with a dark grey cancer symbol on the front in black and is also wearing a pair of simple dark grey sweatpants without a care for the fact that he is literally at one of the most important press conferences known to the world lmao icon. he has warm brown-grey skin and elflike ears, which are pierced with two gold lobe piercings in each ear. his eyes have brown irises on the verge of red and have the typical yellow troll sclera, and his nails are painted black. he is frowning at the camera and is up on a stage, as this was taken during the press conference. 

image two, the sylph of space aka kanaya maryam. she is a tall and thin troll that easily towers over the others that we’ve seen. she has short black hair in a pixie cut and states that she is 16 years of age, though she originally stated that she was 'seven and a half sweeps’ before correcting herself, saying it was 'habit’. she has tall, inward curving horns, and her left horn has a downward outward-facing hook at the top. she is wearing a short-sleeved black shirt emblazoned with the virgo symbol in jade, a purple sash around her waist and a floor-length red skirt and lemme just tell you that she looks fucking gorgeous god im such a lesbian. she has glowing white skin and elflike ears, with 3 upper helix piercings and a lobe piercing in each ear. both piercings are a butter-yellow gold. she is wearing jade lipstick and smiling politely. she has dark green irises and yellow sclera and is wearing jade-green nail polish. all the nails on her hands are clipped neatly short. like karkat vantas’s photo, this was taken at the press conference.

image three, the seer of mind aka terezi pyrope. she is a wide, chubby troll of medium stature with straight but choppy black hair that reaches an inch or so below her chin and two straight horns that sit at an outward angle on her head. she is wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a teal libra symbol. she has teal-tinged dark grey skin and relatively large elflike ears which bear three black studs on each lobe. she wears somewhat angular glasses with red lenses. her eyes have no pupil or iris and consist entirely of red sclera (at least, from what is visible in the photo). the area around her eyes is scarred teal, and the scars are shaped in a way that bears a distinct resemblence to the mindcrest. she is brandishing a dragon-headed cane with red and white accents, probably her weapon of choice from the myths. she is smirking at the camera, gaze slightly away from the viewer. her nails are painted a very sloppy red and the skin is also stained with the nail polish (i feel you miss pyrope ive been there). the background is of what seems to be a living room with dark gray metal walls- it cuts off around pyrope’s waist. this image was provided by dave strider. 

image four, the thief of light aka vriska serket. this photo is fairly blurry, having been taken while running, but from what can be seen serket is a tall, lean girl around 16 years old. she has long messy unbrushed black hair and is wearing large circular glasses. her ears are elflike and upturned, and her irises are black with yellow sclera. from what can be seen in the photo, her left eye seems to have around 5-10 smaller pupils in a circle instead of one large pupil. the area around this eye is faintly scarred over, with the scar being shaped like the lightcrest. she has two inward curving horns on the top of her head. her left horn splits at the top into two to form a 'U’ shape. her right horn is similar to kanaya maryam’s left horn, though the curve of the hook is not a downward crescent but an upwards one. she is wearing a black shirt with what seems to be a blue scorpio symbol on it, along with a blue coat that resembles a bathrobe and a red belt around her waist. she has scars all over her visible skin, specifically along her arms and the neckline of her shirt. this image was also provided by dave strider, who noted that he only managed to take one photo before vriska noticed and tried to smash the camera lmao

image five, the maid of time aka aradia megido. this is an older photo, of a young girl around twelve years of age. she is a short, plump girl with wide hips and long, curly hair that falls to just above her waist. her ears are relatively small and more goatlike. she has large, curly horns on the sides of her head and is wearing a long-sleeved black shirt marked with a rust-red aries symbol. her skin is a pale grey tinged with a warm brown that name-that-color describes as 'hemp’. she has black eyes with yellow schlera. she has an indiana jones type hat on her head and is wearing a black skirt with holes and tears at the hem, which falls to her knees. she also is wearing a brown leather belt on her waist with a coiled whip attached on the side. she is holding a horned skull, which looks to be quite old judging by its bleached whiteness, in one hand. she is smiling beatifically and slightly creepily at the camera, revealing bright white teeth- like, if i saw this girl in a dark alley id turn right the fuck around. this photo was provided by karkat vantas, who stated that sollux captor took it.

image six, the page of breath aka tavros nitram. he seems to be around twelve or eleven years old, and has a short mohawk, the top of which is dyed an orange-tinged brown. he has pale grey skin with the slightest hint of orange-brown, and is broad-shouldered and fairly short. he has large horns on each side of his head, emerging from slightly above his long, goatlike ears. these horns extend outward horizontally before hooking upwards at the end. he is wearing a black shirt with an orange-brown taurus symbol and a black jean jacket, as well as black jeans and socks with brown sandals (im going to oppress him what the fuck). he has black eyes and yellow sclera, as well as a nervous smile full of sharp teeth. this photo was taken by aradia megido and later recovered by dave strider, who stated that megido had 'a helluva good eye for photos’ and also informed the press that this photo was taken a few months before tavros lost the use of his legs.

image six, the mage of doom aka sollux captor. captor appears to be around thirteen. he is tall and skinny, with two tiny pointed horns on each side of his head. his hair is straight but choppily cut, with uneven bangs in the front and two equally uneven strands of hair framing his face. he is wearing horizontally oval glasses, the left lens of which is blue and the right lens of which is red. he has a pointed, angular face and is quite thin. he is wearing a black short-sleeved shirt with a muddy yellow gemini sign on the front, layered on top of a long-sleeved white shirt with thin black stripes on the sleeves. he has a half-blue, half-red choker on his neck. he is also wearing black jeans that are rolled halfway-up his calves. he has mismatched socks, one red and one blue, and mismatched shoes- one is white and one is black (we get it dude you have a duality theme you dont have to mismatch your shoes too). from what can be seen of his eyes, he has no pupil or iris, just like terezi- one sclera is blue and one is red. his nails are painted black. this photo was taken by feferi peixes and was recovered by kanaya maryam. 

image eight, the rogue of heart aka nepeta leijon and the heir of void, equius zahhak. this photo is of two people instead of one; on the left is nepeta, who seems to be relatively short. vantas stated that she was an inch or two shorter than him the last time they saw each other. she is wearing a blue knit cap with a white :3 face on it. the cap has holes on the top where her horns, shaped like cat ears, poke out. her hair is short, uneven and mussed, and her skin is tinged a particularly dark olive-gray. she is wearing a black shirt with an olive leo sign on the front and a long-sleeved trenchcoat in the same color, with one sleeve rolled up to show off her surprisingly muscular arms. she is holding up one hand and making a peace symbol with it. on said hand she is wearing a bagh nakh with a blue glove, the claws of which have been mostly retracted so that only the very tips can be seen. she is making a :3 face at the camera too how fucking adorable is this kid

on the right is equius, who is a head or so taller than nepeta. he has straight black hair that falls halfway to his shoulders and is parted down the middle of his head. his horns are particularly unique; his left horn is shaped like an arrow pointed away from his head. the other, however, is broken off near the bottom, and only a jagged stump remains. no one knew how the breakage occured other than that it had been an accident resulting from equius’s strength. he is wearing a black muscle tee with an indigo sagittarius sign on the front as well as cracked rectangular black sunglasses. he has grey skin; unlike the other trolls, his skin is more pale indigo than it is grey. addition, he is visibly sweating; shining beads seem to have formed on his shoulders, neck, and temple. he is smiling, revealing a mouth full of cracked and broken teeth. the two are sitting on a couch together and are touching their middle fingers and index fingers together at the tips, forming a diamond (a common gesture of moirallegiance). according to maryam, who presented the photo, it was taken on their 'second sweep’ anniversary of moirallegiance; they had been together for four years, ever since the age of nine (this is so fucking cute guys what the fuck... i hate this)

images nine and ten are of gamzee makara, the bard of rage. the first is of a twelve or thirteen year old boy with bushy hair that has more volume than length. it sticks out in tendrils, and from the top emerge two very tall horns that stick outward before curving in a little. these horns add a good six inches to his already prodigious height, easy. his whole face is covered in a sheen of white face paint that has been carefully and ritually applied; the only parts left untouched are a trapezoidal area surrounding his mouth, rounded triangles around his eyes, and two small circular dots on the far side of his eyes. he has half-lidded eyes and tattered, upturned ears that could be mistaken for fins at a distance. he is wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a purple capricorn sign on it, as well as a pair of grey and black sweatpants and purple bowling shoes. he is smiling dopily at the camera and there are green stains around his mouth. he looks like a stoner who got high and fucking destroyed a bowl of guacamole. this photo was taken a few months before the game by karkat vantas, who stated it was one of the 'few good memories he had of gamzee’ :(((((((

the second image is far more sinister [tw for mentions of death/corpses/necrophilia!]. in this photo, gamzee’s hair is just as wild, but upon examination, some strands are crusted with various colors of dried blood. gamzee’s makeup, which was so carefully applied in the first image, is now greasy and smeared across his face. his eyes are no longer half-lidded but are wide open and fixed on the camera, the previously yellow sclera now a dark orange-red. three long scratches run along his face, still dripping purple blood as he smiles at the viewfinder; all the dopiness of before is gone, replaced by the smile of someone who has killed before and will do it again. the decapitated head of tavros nitram is tucked under his arm, staring blankly away. worst of all, brown blood stains his lips. this photo was recovered from one of the 'husktops’ (laptops) on the meteor and was taken by gamzee himself. i dont have any funny comments for this one, guys, it just creeps me out

image eleven is of eridan ampora, the prince of hope. in this photo, he stands on the deck of an old-fashioned warship, posing for the camera. he seems to be around thirteen. eridan has wavy upswept black hair, with one of the teased upward waves dyed violet. he has very pale violet-tinged grey skin. his horns are particularly unique; they zig-zag backwards and along the sides of his head in the same shape as the aquarius symbol. he is fairly thin, and seems to be of slightly below average height. as a seadweller, he also has violet tinged fins on his face. he is wearing a purple cape with a large, billowy upturned collar and a black long-sleeved shirt emblazoned with a violet aquarius symbol on the front. he is also wearing black and blue vertical-striped pants and a blue striped scarf. he is frowning darkly at the camera and is holding a blue rifle that is loosely aimed at the floor. he evidently doesnt practice good trigger discipline, as his finger is on the trigger. he looks like a hipster, if hipsters had guns. this photo was taken by vriska serket, who threw it away; it was recovered later on.

image twelve is of feferi peixes, the witch of life. she is a moderately tall, buff girl who seems to be around twelve or so. in this photo she is on the beach with one hand on her hip and the other holding a dark orange-golden 2x3dent with one end’s prongs in the sand. feferi has lots and lots of wavy and frizzy black hair, wider than her (broad) shoulders and longer than her waist, almost touching her knees. she has dark pink-tinged gray skin, dotted with reddish-pink freckles on her face, upper arms, stomach, and legs. her horns, long, rounded, and curved in the shape of the peixes hatchsign, add at least half a foot to her height; they are fairly thick at the base and slim down as they go upward. if this is how tall she was as a kid then she probably woulda gotten fucking gigantic when she got older. she has two gills on either side of her face that are tinged pink, and both gills have holes that seem to be piercings, though she isnt actually wearing any. she is wearing a black swim top that bares her midriff and is emblazoned with a fuschia peixes symbol and a layered wrap skirt; the layers are a pale aqua blue and a bright green, lined with a pale pink trim on the borders. she has a golden collar necklace around her throat and two strings of pearls, one of which is pale blue; the other is pink. she is wearing a golden tiara studded with a fuschia gem and a pair of fuschia goggles. she is smiling brightly, revealing large, sharp white teeth. this photo was taken by aradia megido, and recovered from megido’s laptop.

image thirteen is of meenah peixes, the thief of life. she is a tall, lanky girl around nineteen years of age. she is sprawled languidly on a bench in a garden, arms spread over the back of the bench. leaning against the bench is a 2x3dent, much like that of feferi peixes’ except for its larger size, brighter yellow hue and the increased space between its prongs. meenah has a mop of extremely curly black hair that seems to stop below her gills and continues in long black box braids which extend to her knees. her skin is a shade darker than feferi’s, but has no freckles, and her horns are identical to feferi’s, though they seem to be a few inches shorter. her gills, like feferi’s, are pink; they are pierced multiple times with a variety of different golden gill-rings, including a chain on each gill, three studs on each, and five total helixes (girl really liked piercings- or should i say gill?). she is wearing a black crop top marked with the fuschia peixes symbol that hangs off her right shoulder, with a pink tank top underneath, and baggy black cargo pants, as well as fuschia sneakers. she is smirking lazily at the camera, revealing a mouth full of sharp white teeth. i fucking love this picture, she looks like shes super badass and secretly a nerd. this photo was taken by the sylph of light, aranea serket, and was recovered by kanaya maryam. 


End file.
